


Substitute Love

by Th3spian



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aftercare, Casual Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Lovesickness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3spian/pseuds/Th3spian
Summary: Ophelia is starved for intimacy, so Koyanskaya takes it upon herself to give the poor girl some relief, whether she asks for it or not.
Relationships: Ophelia Phamrsolone/Tamamo Vitch | Alter Ego
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Substitute Love

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are eighteen years of age or older.
> 
> This is pretty far outside my usual comfort zone (my usual tastes are a lot more vanilla), but something about the dynamic these two have made me want to write it. I’m referring to Tamamo Vitch as Koyanskaya because that’s what she was called in LB2, which is the arc in which this story takes place. Special thanks to my girlfriend for helping me write this.

Ophelia stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She had just fought off the Master of Chaldea, and now she was too stressed to want to be seen by anyone. She flopped onto the icy bed and buried her face into a pillow.

Just thinking about that girl made her blood boil. Not only was she interfering with the Crypters’ plans, but every time she seemed to be on the ropes, she always had an out. If that wasn’t infuriating enough, she just had to be so friendly with all her Servants. Though Ophelia had always insisted that magi like herself had no need for friends, the truth was that she longed for someone who could be her companion. She closed her eyes and tried to take a nap.

“Yoohoo! Anyone home?”

Even through the door, Koyanskaya’s voice was like a jackhammer to the head. That pink-haired vixen had a terrible sense of timing. “Leave me alone,” Ophelia called back.

Ignoring the request, Koyanskaya swung the door open and pranced into the room. “That was quite the performance earlier. You really showed her, huh?”

“Not really,” Ophelia countered. “All I did was get her to retreat. She’ll be back soon enough.”

Koyanskaya put a hand on Ophelia’s back. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked, sounding uncharacteristically maternal.

“I just…have a lot on my mind right now, okay? I don’t need your help.”

“You know, sweetie, you’d probably feel a lot better if you talked about it. At least turn around and look at me.”

Against her better judgment, Ophelia relented, turning her head to the other side. “I’m jealous,” she said, trying to avoid eye contact. “Jealous of that girl.”

“Jealous?” Koyanskaya scoffed. “Why? What could she possibly have that you don’t?”

Ophelia thought again about what she was about to say. She knew that as soon as she said it, she wouldn’t be able to take it back. “I wish someone cared about me.” She sat back up and sighed. “Sometimes it feels like other people are just tolerating me. Even my parents only seemed to care about my skills as a magus. I see what that girl has with the Servants around her and think, ‘why couldn’t that be me?’”

“Weren’t you the one who said that love was pointless?” Koyanskaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I did say that. I guess I’ve been proven wrong.”

“Or maybe you always knew how you felt, but it’s taken you this long to admit it.” Koyanskaya sat down next to Ophelia on the bed. “Look, I know how you feel about Kirschtaria. You wish you could get some kind of affection from him, but you can’t, and now you don’t know what to do. Am I right?”

Ophelia tried to look away out of embarrassment, but Koyanskaya grabbed her chin and turned her head back.

“I think I know what you need,” she whispered, leaning in. “Just leave everything to me.” She ran her fingers through Ophelia’s hair before grabbing her by the sides of her head and pulling her in for a kiss. Though Ophelia hated to admit it, the sensation was enchanting. Before long, she was returning the kiss, and her body started to go limp. Even when she felt the buttons of her top coming undone, she couldn’t fight back.

After peeling off a few articles of Ophelia’s clothing, Koyanskaya pulled back to admire her handiwork. Her prey was now topless, with only a pair of opaque black tights covering her panties. “You really are beautiful,” she cooed. “You know that, right?”

“Don’t give me that shit,” Ophelia snapped at her. “I didn’t ask for your opinion, or for you to do any of this.”

“Oh, really? Then why don’t you push me away?” Koyanskaya got on top of Ophelia and planted a few soft kisses on her chest. “I’m not that heavy, am I?”

Ophelia stayed silent. At this point she would be fine with that vixen just taking her and getting it over with, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed being mocked. She put her hands up against Koyanskaya’s chest and scowled. Any chance she had of looking intimidating was foiled when she felt something warm under her tights, causing her to let out a gasp.

“Just as I thought,” Koyanskaya said as she continued sliding her hand beneath the fabric. “You’re so wet down here. You want this, don’t you?” She began fingering Ophelia through her panties while kissing her further and further down her body.

Ophelia didn’t think she would get turned on from being teased like this, but the pleasant tingling she felt from the poking and prodding between her legs was undeniable. Knowing that she had been beaten, she pulled her tights and panties down, begging for more stimulation. She was now completely naked, save for the band over her right eye. The cold air of the room on her bare legs and pussy only made her even more aroused.

Koyanskaya knelt at the edge of the bed and giggled. “You humans have such funny grooming habits,” she said. “You’ve clearly spent a lot of time trimming the hair down here, even though no one else is going to see it.” She started to gleefully lap up the fluids coming out of Ophelia, receiving stifled moans and gasps as her reward. “Or maybe there _is_ someone who you hoped would see it…”

“Just shut the fuck up and make me come already,” Ophelia blurted out. There was no need for modesty anymore; she just wanted release.

Koyanskaya stood back up and put her hand around Ophelia’s throat. “You’ve got quite the mouth, young lady. Sounds like I need to teach you some manners.” She shoved her prey backwards so she could climb onto the bed. With her other hand, she reached down between Ophelia’s legs and slowly traced her finger around the opening, just enough to drive the girl wild. The longer the teasing continued, the more sensitive Ophelia became.

After what felt like an eternity, Koyanskaya loosened her grip just enough to let Ophelia breathe freely. “Now then, are you going to behave?”

“Yes,” Ophelia said softly, still trying to catch her breath.

“What was that?”

“Yes! Now please, give it to me!”

“That’s a good girl.” Koyanskaya pulled Ophelia into another kiss, which the girl gladly accepted. Unlike last time, it was warm and comforting, rather than forceful. At the same time, she finally gave her the reward she had been craving. Two fingers found their way into Ophelia’s vagina.

Her sensitivity was so high by that point that Ophelia knew she wouldn’t last long. Breaking the kiss, she arched her back and moaned even louder than before. “Just like that,” she begged. “Don’t you dare stop.” As her hips involuntarily bucked against Koyanskaya’s fingers, she wondered why she was going along with this in the first place. After all, if she really didn’t want to do it, she could have easily called in Saber to rescue her. Did she just need affection so badly that she didn’t care who gave it to her? Or had she fallen for Koyanskaya without even realizing it? Before she had time to figure out the answer, she had already passed the point of no return. Gripping the bedsheets with both hands, she came harder than ever before.

The next thing Ophelia knew, she was lying under the covers, safe in Koyanskaya’s arms. “Why did you do this?” she asked.

“It’s simple, really,” Koyanskaya replied nonchalantly. “I knew you were too lovesick to focus on your responsibilities, so I’m acting as a substitute for the person you really want.”

“A substitute? So, does that mean you don’t really—”

“Obviously, I’m not _really_ in love with you. This is just a one-time thing to help you clear your head.”

Her words cut deep, but Ophelia knew them to be true. It wasn’t like she expected Koyanskaya to be her girlfriend once this was over, but she also didn’t want things to end so quickly. She didn’t want to go back to being cold and lonely. Even if she tried to pretend that it was Kirschtaria cuddling with her, it didn’t stop the tears that were now streaming down her face. “Please stay with me a little longer,” she whispered. Too worn out to keep her eyes open, she drifted off to sleep.

By the time she awoke, it was already dark outside. Koyanskaya had already gotten out of bed and was staring out the window. As she got dressed, Ophelia wondered how she really felt about the strange woman who had just taken her virginity.

“Sleep well?” Koyanskaya asked, not even bothering to turn around.

“Yeah. How long have you been up?”

“Just a few minutes. We both have work to do, so I think this is where we part ways.”

Ophelia went over to the window and put her arms around Koyanskaya’s waist. “Before you go…could you please kiss me one last time?”

Koyanskaya turned around, leaned in, and gently brought their lips together. Although their love may have been an imitation of the real thing, Ophelia would never forget the evening they spent together.


End file.
